Naruto: The Seal Is Breaking
by Digital Demon
Summary: As a result of an epic battle, there are signs that the seal containing the Kyuubi is getting very weak very fast. Can Naruto overcome the awesome power of the Kyuubi? Please R&R.
1. The Battle and Its Outcome

**Hello Loyal/New Readers! This is my first stab at action, so bear with me. If you find my story short, read the next two chapters and you will find yourself satisfied. 54681 (I share a profile) said it's a great story, so look on please, and don't nag if something is incorrect. I'm basing everything past the Saku Ino Chunin bout on what 54681 has told me (look at my profile, explanation there), and some stuff on Wikipedia. Here is the text for each type of dialog.**

"Regular Speaking."

"_Jutsu in Japanese (if available)/Jutsu in English"_

"_Thoughts"_

"**_Kyuubi Speaking"_**

**Chapter 1: The Battle**

The blonde haired shinobi was sprawled on the floor, lifeless. The previous battle had exhausted all of his chakra, and it would be a miracle for him to live. The battle had lasted for hours, but seemed to drag on for years. It had been a mission to wipe out Orochimaru and put an end to his evil. The chosen people to go on this vital mission were non other than Jeriah, The Hokage herself, and Cell 7.

Sasuke took on his brother alone. If anyone interfered he threatened to end their life, and he could do it easily. He had learned much from Orochimaru, he even learned to master the Summoning Jutsu and call upon the Manda (Boss Snake). But he had no time to execute such a technique. The battle was fast paced, no-one ever gaining the upper hand. But, to Sasuke's advantage, Itachi made the slightest error, and lost his arm. He was still able to execute a jutsu that required only one hand. Itachi pinned his brother against a tree. He knew he was beat, but wanted to make the Uchiha Clan a thing of the past.

"_Sōoojasōoosai no Jutsu/Twin Snakes Mutual Death Technique"_

As Itachi spoke those lethal words, a grin spread across the face of the younger Uchiha. He had, in a way, avenged his clan. He had brought down his brother, and although he will be leaving as well, the monster that slaughtered his family lost his life as well.

Kabuto went up against Kakashi and Sakura, showing just what the right hand man of Orochimaru could do. If it weren't for the fact that Sakura was trained by Tsunade, they might've lost, for Kabuto had used _Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei/Summoning: Impure World Resurrection_ to bring back Itachi, but his chakra was to low to do it perfectly, so Itachi's power was halfed, but still caused problems.

Sakura and Kabuto were evenly matched. The medic vs. medic battle was filled with twists, one of which Sakura losing her leg due to it being impaled, but it was healed soon after the battle. Kabuto put up a good fight, anticipating Sakura's attacks a retaliating when he saw an opening, but he healed himself too much, and left himself open for a deathblow, which Sakura happily provided via _Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu/Sakura Blizzard Technique._

Kakashi wasn't so lucky in his match up, for Itachi was powerful, even wen his power is halved. The Copy Ninja couldn't keep up with one who's experience with the Sharingan was unmatched. Kakashi would use a jutsu, only to see it blow up in his face. Kakashi was losing energy, and Itachi did not neglect the advantage.

Blow after blow, Kakashi's body got bruised more and more, each blow more powerful than the last. Eventually, Itachi struck a mighty blow and snapped the bone in Kakashi's arm, the crack as loud as a gunshot. Kakshi fell to the ground in agony, his arm flailing around limply. Itachi was about to end Kakashi's life hen Sakura's Blizzard Technique hit Itachi as well as Kabuto. Kakshi quickly, yet very painfully, pulled himself together and ended the Uchiha bloodline for good.

Jeriah went 1 on 1 with Kisami. Kisami had the upper hand for most of the battle. He had made devastating damage to the Toad Sage, but Jiraiya had planned this. When he saw fatigue in his enemy, Jiraiya used _Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari/Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind_, and the shark-like shinobi was too exhausted of chakra to do anything in protection. He perished by the move that only he and his partner survived.

Naruto and the Slug Queen fought Orochimaru. Naruto and Tsunade were not having much trouble, but they had to end the battle as quickly as possible, for more sound ninja were on their way. Eventually, Naruto readied the Resengan while Tsunade kept Orochimaru occupied. When it was ready, Naruto hurled the swirling ball of chakra at Orochimaru, who escaped with his life, but not with his leg. His leg was reduced to a heap of flesh on the floor, and Orochimaru stared at it with wide eyes.

In desperation, Orochimaru summoned Manda to his aid. In turn, Gamabunta and Katsuyu were bought into the fight. The epic battle had started all over. But Orochimaru had forgotten something. Manda said that he would eat Orochimaru next time he was summoned. True to his word, the Snake Boss threw Orochimaru into the air and ate him, and began the battle of the giants. The Manda was more powerful than before, possibly from the consumption of his "master." Manda had successfully broke the Frog Boss' sword, causing many problems. Naruto called upon the Kyuubi for help.

"Kyuubi! Help me out here!"

"_What do you want me to do, you twit. I can't give you enough chakra to de anything powerful enough to beat Manda!"_

"Well do something! If I die, you die!"

"_What do you want me to do? I can't help, GOT IT!"_

Eventually, something happened. Eight tails bursted out, and Naruto grew to the size of the fox himself and resembled him in looks, but was in control. With this advantage, the Manda was easily dispatched of.

When the tails disappeared, Naruto fell, but was caught on Gamabunta's tongue and placed down. It was then that Sakura and the Hokage did procedures to keep him alive, and they all went back. They did more procedures on him at Konahagakure, but odd signs were showing up. His hair was turning the same color as the Demon's pelt. His face jutted out a small amount, like a fox. Everyone feared what might be happening.

Everyday for the next year, a stress worn Tsunade would visit Naruto and mourn for him and, possibly, the whole village. Sakura would also visit from time to time, but she was occupied enough with the mourning of her lost love. Tried everything to try and help Naruto. Every month, a new surgery was tried on the fallen warrior, and secret ones Tsunade and Sakura executed that the other medics might not have approved of.

The village was in one of it's saddest times as both of their greatest warriors left the world in which they know and went on into the next life, for they believed Naruto would die, people were starting to realize how much of a fool they'd been to ridicule Naruto.

Sasuke was mourned just the same. A memorial was built in his name, a large, marble statue in the middle of the village, which had a gold plaque that read "Uchiha Sasuke, Avenger of the Uchiha Clan, Traitor to Konoha, a Hero to all."

One night, Tsunade was about to visit Naruto. She walked into the spacious room, and saw that Naruto was missing, and the widow wide open. This spelt Death for the Konoha village, and the other countries as well. Naruto had somehow left with the seal is getting very weak very fast. The horror known as the Kyuubi could be freed.

**R&R Please. Don't forget to look at my other story, Naruto Truth or Dare: Edition 50! I think this story is alright. Anyway, please review. I HATE it when people don't review but put the story on alert/fav, please don't do that!**

_**Digital Demon**_


	2. Departure and Bloodshed

**AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! SOMEONE ALREADY PUT IT ON THE ALERT LIST BUT DIDN'T REVIEW! WHY?! DON'T DO THAT TO ME!!!!!! Anyway, the last chapter was just a prolog, so this one will be longer and much more descriptive. So sit back and relax! Here comes… **

Chapter 2

"Regular Speech."

"Name of item or place in Japanese (if available)/Name of place or item in English"

"_Jutsu name in Japanese (if available)/Jutsu in English" _

"_Thoughts" _

"**Kyuubi Speaking/Going to other subject" **

He was running through the forest, anger swelling inside of him. This anger, this hatred of others, had been inside him all along, but his new found power made him want to release it on the world. Beads of sweat ran down the forehead of the 16 year old demon container as he smirked over the sadistic ways he could dispatch of those who wronged him. There were so many people, so many kills to be made.

While running, Naruto caught a glimpse of something, and it was fast. Knowing it was more than an animal and that he could easily surpass the creatures speed, he sprung and took it down. He was about to sever the unsuspecting persons head, but he made eye contact, with a girl around the age of 17, and a force tensed up the muscles in his arm, preventing him from doing any harm. She had short, blonde hair that covered her golden eyes, and Naruto thought that her golden eyes were quite odd, seeing how it's not a regular color for eyes. She wore pants that were dark blue, but the large bloodstains broke the solid color. She had a yellow shirt that read futeki/tough (if futeki isn't spelled right or isn't even the right word, blame the translator) and rips in it that revealed that revealed large cuts that that were relatively fresh, as if they were inflicted a week ago, but were almost completely healed.. She had hitai-ate/headband with the symbol from Kusagakure/Village Hidden in the Grass around her left arm, signifying that she hailed from that area.

Naruto spoke in an amazed voice that resembled the Demon Fox's at the same time, "Sister!" he whispered to himself.

"What are you talking about, we've never met. Now leave me the hell alone, bastard." The mysterious 17 year old snapped.

Naruto shook his head and (not appearance wise) reverted to his usual self. "What are you doing out here?" The Kyuubi's container snapped back.

"I should ask you the same thing." The golden eyed girl stood up and brushed herself off. "But let's just say my village isn't exactly fond of me, so I was forced out."

"Same here, but I don't have bloodstains so dark that they show through my dark blue pants and large cuts all over. What happened to you?"

"I'm not about to tell a person I don't even know the name of."

"I'm Uzamaki Naruto."

"I'm Sasake Urufu." (The woman's may not be used for a name in Japan but you'll find out that her name matches one of her traits later in the story. Her name means wolf, for those non-Japanese people like me).

**Back at Konahagakure **

Tsunade sprinted out of the room and called a meeting to all elite shinobi without an assigned team and all of the Black Ops they she could find. When the meeting was ready, all of the assembled ninja were talking about what could be so urgent to call an emergency meeting with so many people. "Has another war started…""Has Orochimaru returned…" Eventually, the Godaime put up her hand and the room was silent.

She was trembling with fear, considering the situation, but she still spoke loudly and clearly, "My fellow Leaf-nin. This is truly a horrible day in our nation's history, for a horror is once again threatening our existence. This horror is luckily not immediate, but must be dealt with quickly or our way of life or our lives altogether, will be destroyed. There is only one terror so great to fit this description. It is the type of terror that the Yodaime gave his life to seal away 16 years ago. I speak of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox."

Panic swept over the crowd. A roar of mixed voices flooded as they debated on what to do. "We must call on the other nations for help!" "NO! We must find the little demon immediately and kill him before the seal breaks!" The Hokage raised her hand for silence, but to no avail. The very thought of the subject caused panic. The Slug Queen took in a breath and yelled "SILENCE!" The crowd grew quiet once again.

"As I said, it can be dealt with easily if we act FAST! I will split all of you into groups of three to scout the area. He could not have gone far, but go as fast as your legs can take you. We have yet to find out how his skills were altered as a result of the Orochimaru battle. If you are to find him, knock him out and bring him back, but only if you find him before the Summer Solstice.  
We have found out that certain beasts are most powerful on certain days, and weakest on others. The Summer Solstice is when the Fox is strongest, and it will easily break through the newly weak seal. If you are unable to find him before that date, than, it pains me to say it, but Naruto will die, along with the rest of Konoha." Tsunade held back her tears as she spoke the last sentence. The thought of everyone she loved dying was horrible, especially Naruto.

"But Lord Hokage, the Solstice is in a week! You cannot possibly expect us to find him so quickly!" A random voice called from the crowd.  
"I am well aware, and the odds are against us, so act fast and we can save our loved ones and the beloved village that my grandfather founded. Now, come up here and we will divide you into groups."

The groups formed as follows:

Kakashi, Sakura and Lee

Shikamaru, Ino and Choji

Gai, Shino, Aoba

Kurenai, Asuma, Shizune

Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga

Anyone not listed is either not a jonin nor has a team.

When the room emptied, a lone, white haired figure stood in the back against the wall. His wooden sandals clacked against the wooden floor as he walked up to his former partner. "This is quite a tragedy, eh Tsunade?" Jiraiya said casually, as if he didn't care that his student had the high chance of being killed.

"Terrible news indeed, Jiraiya. Not only does Naruto have a likely chance of death, but so do the rest of the nation and our neighbors. He must be found." Tsunade responded with her head down.

Jiraiya patted her back and spoke in a comforting voice, "Naruto will turn up. He's strong enough to beat the Fox's influence. I know him well enough to make that conclusion. After three yearts of training with him, he has grown to fight the Kyuubi. He once went four tailed, he pushed himself too hard. But all the other experiences helped him fight it, and he ended up in control. If he hadn't, he would've attacked me, which would not have turned out so well." The Toad Sage sat down.

"But the mere thought that Naruto might die is too much to comprehend, don't you agree?"

Jiraiya did not answer.

"On top of that, he might kill the people trying to capture him. As I said, we do not know his abilities as a result of the battle. He could be to powerful, even for the group of Black Ops." She lifted her head, revealing that she had started to cry from a mixture of sorrow and fear.

"Don't worry Tsunade; everything will be fine in the end." The Senin calmed his former partner and they both left.

**Naruto **

"Well, since were both renegades, let's travel together." Naruto suggested.

"Why should I travel with a person that I just met and could be a spy that wants to return me to that God forsaken village?" Urufu questioned. "Besides, I'd rather travel alone."

"That may be true, but there's power in numbers. I doubt that you alone could fend other Shinobi off with your wounds." The red-headed (remember?) boy pointed out.

The blonde girl glared, for she knew he was right. "Fine, I'll go with you, but not because of my wounds. I'm actually quite the medic. It's because you speak the truth when you say that there's power in numbers. The shinobi of Kusagakure are quite formidable opponents. I do need help against the groups of jonin. So from now on, we shall be allies, but this could change at anytime. Let's go." Both warriors sprinted away from their former homes, planning never to return.

Not far away, Kakashi's team was sprinting through the forest. Kakashi (surprisingly) was falling behind, so he decided to break away from the group, seeing if he can't keep up, he'll lose them eventually. While running in another direction, he spotted a figure. He sprinted to it and noticed it had stopped. It was Naruto, and he was itching for a battle for the one he used to call sensei. Kakashi stooped about three feet in front of Naruto, and they stared into each other's eyes.

"So, 'master', you think you can take me back?" Naruto sneered.

"Even if I can't, I can still weaken you so the others can do it with much more ease." The Copy-Ninja replied.

"Who is this guy, Naruto?" Naruto's new companion inquired.

"He's one I used to call master. I used to look up at him and think how good he was, but as time went by… I grew to hate him, for he neglected me and went straight to Sasuke. He went straight to the great Uchiha, leaving me with Super-perv. But, if he hadn't had done that, I never would've met the Megaperv, Jiraiya. So I have that to thank you for, Kakashi." Naruto lectured his old teacher. "Sit this one out, Urufu. This is my fight."

The two glared at each other, you could feel the tension between the two. Naruto entered a battle stance as Kakashi did the same and revealed his Sharingan.

"Ha, that feeble thing won't work on me. I will tear it out of it's socket, right before I rip out your spine." Naruto taunted.

With these words, the battle commenced. Each shinobi flew at one another. Neither left an opening for one to attack. Eventually, Naruto found one and slammed Kakashi into the ground. The dust filled the air, and Kakashi got up, dazed. Before he fully recover from the blow, a figure was visible through the cloud. It grew closer and punched him in the face. Blood flew from his broken nose as he was smacked against a tree.

Naruto walked over to the silver haired man and lifted him up. He was about to punch him when Kakashi broke Naruto's hold and kicked him into a tree, resulting in it's destruction. Naruto wiped the blood off of his face and through a kunai at Kakashi, which was easily dodged, but he was caught on the rebound. He was once again knocked into a tree, but to no avail. He used the art of substitution, and snuck up on Naruto. He kicked him into the air, jumped up, and kicked him back down. A fog started to fill the air, obscuring both fighters' vision. Kakashi came down, about to strike the last blow, but Naruto dodged and broke his neck, only to watch it turn to water in his hands.

Kakashi threw a kunai at the unsuspecting fugitive, and hit him in the arm. The blood trickled down his arm, reddening his shirt. Kakashi slowly walked toward the groaning boy.

"It's over, Naruto. You're done."

Naruto chuckled in a sinister way. "Oh no Kakashi, I don't think it's over, not yet." Naruto vanished.

"WHAT! A SHADOW CLONE!"

"Oh no, Kakashi, you hit me dead on, I just wanted to show you one of my many new techniques before you are to leave this world." Naruto said maliciously.

"How could you have learned new techniques? You didn't leave that room for a year." Kakashi asked.

"I'm able to go into the area where the Nine-Tailed Fox is. I spent one whole year though, honing my skills, training with the Fox itself. He's not that bad when he knows that attacking you is like attacking himself. So let me share with you a move of my own creation."

The sky turned black. It started to rain, but it did not rain water, it was crimson colored, and Kakashi trembled as he found out it was blood. Kakashi's life flashed before his eyes. He was going to die. All of a sudden, Zabuza's sword came at his head. It severed it, but it went back on.

"What type of jutsu is this?!" Kakashi screamed in terror.

"Simple, it's a mixture of summoning and genjutsu that prevents the target from moving. After, every foe they have ever come against, in childhood or adulthood, whether they died or survived, they will come back and return all the pain you did to them. The rain is no ordinary rain. It is the blood of the adversaries that come before you. I don't have to explain how the pain is real. You actually felt the muscles in your neck separate as it was taken off by the sword, didn't you. I like to call it, Summoning: Payback of Vengeful Souls. Well, here comes more."

One after another, foe after foe, unbearable pain was endured. Haku, Kabuto, sound and sand-nin, enemy after enemy, repeatedly ended his life. The last one to come was Naruto, a grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Why are you here?" the dying jonin questioned.

"Think. Technically, you fought me. Not only now, but when we first met. Remember the bells Kakashi? Let's see, first I'll give you the pain I have in my arm." Naruto broke Kakashi's arm. Kakashi screamed in agony. "Now, I like being true to my word so…"

Naruto reach out his hand and ripped the Sharingan out of its socket.

"That's twice you lost that eye, Kakashi. Now for the spine." Naruto walked to the back of his friend turned foe. But he cringed and the jutsu was dropped. Kakashi fell on the floor in pain.

"You're lucky that drains much of my charka."

Kakashi jumped up and put a kunai to Urufu's neck. "Come with me or she dies." But out of nowhere, Urufu yells "Whirlwind of Bloody Leaves." A whirlwind gathered around Kakashi and lifted him into the air. The leaves picked up by it turned sharp, and flew by and through Kakashi. When it was over, he had leaves covered in blood stuck inside him (hence bloody leaves) and had many cuts all over. She had not killed him, knowing Naruto would want to. He walked over to the limp body and lifted it up. He was about to finish the job when he heard Sakura's voice saying, "NARUTO!!!! NO!!!!!" He roared in disappointment, and the newly formed duo fled. Sprinted to catch up. He started to catch up, but Naruto and Urufu both turnred and landed a blow, knocking him down and stopping the persuit. Sakura did her best to help her partner. The three left for Konoha.

"Sa-Sakur-ra, Naruto is m-much more powerful, ca-careful. B-but I think th-th voice of the one he lo-loves got to him. You must stop him." Kakashi spoke with the last of his breath.

"What, what did you say? Answer me!" But her voice fell on the ears of an unconscious man, or was he dead? I will leave you with that!

**End of Chapter **

**R&R, PLEASE!!!!!!!!! For those who are saying "NO! NOT KAKASHI!" I killed myself writing that torturous battle, since he is my favorite character. This one was much longer and descriptive, as you can see. Don't forget to check out my other stories and my profile. Ba Bye! **

**_Digital Demon_ **


	3. Secrets Revealed and Battles Fought

**_Note: I have added a silver belt to Urufu's outfit, old and new. I have also switched Kuerenai with Anko. Kurenai stayed in Konoha, while Anko went with Asuma and Shizune. _Hey! I got 100 more hits in the last 24 hours (not incredible) BUT NOT ONE OF THE PEOPLE REVIEWED! I am not _Nearly _as annoying with reviews after about 20 reviews, but that won't happen at this rate. PLEASE REVIEW! I have recently found out that Asuma dies late in the series, so pretend he's still alive in this story. This chapter will feature an Urufu battle, but most of her jutsus are made up since there haven't been any Kusagakure ninjas to take jutsus from. So feast your eyes on…**

**Chapter 3**

The two shinobi bounced of the trees, leaving large holes as a mark of their sheer power. After an hour or so, they rested, and they feasted upon the fish that lay in the nearby river. When they finished eating, they sat around and soaked in the comforting heat of the flames coming from the crackling fire.

"You're quite the cook, Urufu." Naruto complimented.

"Stop flirting. We have to get down to business. The fact of the matter is that we will not be able to keep this up. No matter how much food we have, how skilled we are, they will find a way to take us down. I'd rather not go back to that hell on Earth known as Kusagakure. I'm sure you feel the same way about your village to have almost killed your old master. What was that genjutsu anyway, it was amazing, yet disturbing." The Kusagakuren Kunoichi asked.

"Three things, one, as I said, it gathers every enemy the person had ever faced in their lifetime and dish out some revenge. Than, since the person is fighting me, I come as the coupe de grace, and finish the job. Two, what pain I had to endure during those 15 horrible years of living their, I was knocked out for a whole year, so that gave me some alone time, but there were few that respected me, all the rest hated me, all because of the monster inside me. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox is a burden and a beneficial thing to have, but you wouldn't know about that." The Konohagakure Shinobi asked back.

_"I'd know more than you think." _Urufu thought, blowing her hair out of her face.

"And three, what did _you_ do out there? That was an odd type of jutsu that I've never seen." Naruto stated in amazement as he recalled the whirlwind of leaves that became the finishing blow to Kakashi.

"As you saw, a whirlwind picks up my foe, and all floras (plants) by it are picked up and turned into projectiles. I can manipulate the winds speed, power, and where the projectiles hit, but it takes much less charka to let it run it's own. I only control everything when I'm up against a worthy opponent."

_"If **he** comes, than you'll be getting that opponent soon enough." _Naruto thought.

"Well, your right, we have to make some precautions so they can't spot us as easily. I doubt that after a couple of hours they could've spread the word very far. Let's go to the next village, rest, and get rid of these torn clothes. They obviously put up posters of me in the vicinity of Konoha, though I'm not sure about you. But we can be sure that they have not spread this far, or else our bodies would be stained with the blood of lowly villagers. So here's the plan. We go into the next town, regardless of its size, poverty, etc. We then go and buy new clothing the second we arrive. We eat as much as we can afford, buy supplies, and were out. We can't mingle with the locals or anything. We have to make it quick. We must change every physical trait about ourselves. Hair, clothes, we might even wear masks. We cannot afford to be caught. But before we go, you need to fix my arm." The red-haired shinobi pointed to his arm, which was not in incredible shape. She repaired it in a matter of seconds, fully bandaged and all. With that, they put out the fire that was down to its last crackle, and ran fast; knowing shinobi would be onto the scent and smoke left behind.

**Sakura, Lee, and Kakashi**

The three shinobi had just arrived at Konoha, Lee supporting the limp lump of flesh known as Kakashi. They took him to the ER, where he was operated on for hours on end. All seemed lost for the silver haired warrior. Sakura observed the jonin, and she cringed at the thought that Naruto and that other, mysterious girl had done it. His silver hair, once a marvel for its uniqueness, but now it was messy and tinted with his own blood. He cuts, punctures, bruises, anything imaginable all over his body as a result of Naruto's new technique. Naruto had broken his arm so intensely, the knuckles on his right hand were touching the back of his shoulder (he bent his elbow backwards hard enough to break it, if you didn't catch that). Even marks of when his head was removed by Zabuza were visible. That girl did irreparable damage as well. Her leaves were lodged in deep, and seeing how most were right next to his vital organs, one mistake would end his life. But the worst was how the Sharingan was ripped out of its socket. Kakashi had felt the pain before, but it was cut out. To have it ripped out, to feel the nerves separating away from your skull, must be horrible. But to add insult to injury, Naruto was just toying with him.

Luckily, Tsunade walked into the room, and assisted in the operation. If she had come 30 seconds later, Kakashi would've died, even with her help. At the end of the operation, the Hokage, Sakura and Lee all met outside.

"Tell me what you saw of the fight between Naruto and Kakashi. How much power has he gained?" Tsunade asked in a concerned tone.

"Well, we didn't see much, but what we did see was unbearable." Sakura explained.

"Yes, we will need to dismiss all teams and get every jonin on the case of this crisis." Lee added.

"He has really gotten strong then. You're right Lee, but we need to keep some jonin here to protect the village. Summon the following jonin: Kiba, Konohamaru, Genma, and Kurenai, and while you're at it, get Jiraiya as well."

"Lord Hokage, there's one more thing. He was with a lady, about 17 with blonde hair. She used a bizarre move; I think she called it _'Whirlwind of Bloody Leaves.'" _ When Sakura informed Tsunade of this girl and her jutsu, her eyes widened. "No" she whispered under her breath.

"BOTH OF YOU GET THE NINJA I TOLD YOU TO IMMEDIATELY! THAT GIRL IS BRINGING ABOUT EVEN MORE DANGER THAT IS ALREADY AT OUR DOORSTEP!" The jonin nodded and sped off.

**Naruto and Urufu**

The duo eventually came up to a small town. Above their heads was an old, beaten sign that read "Lotus Village." It creaked as the wind knocked it around on its rusty chains. The wall surrounding the village was beaten as well, it had abundant amount of holes and cracks. As they walked into the small village, they saw that it didn't exactly have what you'd call wealthy residents.

They walked through the town, observing the beaten up homes and stores, and watching sick mothers try to care for their even sicker child. They were constantly asked for money by people dressed in ragged, dirty clothing. Sadly, they weren't in a condition to give away money. After about 20 minutes of searching, they found a decent looking clothes store. They walked in and saw a store with plenty of clothes, suitable to help disguise them. They agreed to meet at the register in a half an hour.

When they were done, they were both satisfied with their new attires. Naruto was dressed in a simple blue t-shirt, matched with red, baggy pants with streaks of black and orange on the sides and through the knees. Urufu was dressed in a gold shirt with black sleeves and gold pants that were black around the ankles. She also wore sunglasses to hide her gold eyes, which were unique and could easily give her away. They paid for the surprisingly cheap goods and went to a haircutter.

Naruto's hair was cut a bit shorter, and it was let down, so it would cover his eyes. He also had it dyed black, seeing how it's much more common than red hair. Urufu just had her hair combed back, nothing other than that. Next, they went and ate, which they weren't so lucky with. Their food was rotten and unappetizing, but it was the best they could get. After that, they left the town. They just had one last thing to do. Urufu gladly ripped off her Kusaga hitai-ate and dispatch of it. But Naruto stared at his, thinking to get rid of it or not. To get rid of it would make it much safer to travel, but to throw it away; he would throw away the only thing to remind him of Iruka, his favorite person in the world. It would signify he would never want to remember the first person to fully acknowledge his existence and not see him as a monster. He had to decide now…

**Konoha**

Kiba, Kurenai, Genma, Sakura, Lee, Konohamaru, and Jiraiya all gathered in the Godaime's office. Her face was expressionless, but that signaled that there was something terribly wrong. She stood up and began to speak.

"You are the last of the shinobi that we are sending out if the village to aid in this conflict. You are all going to be assigned a nation to go to, alert the leader of the situation, and stay in that nation until the conflict is over. You Jiraiya, of course, do not have to participate. You usually do not do these types of things, but the fact that Naruto's life could rest in your hands changes your decision, doesn't it? Anyway, Kurenai and Kiba will go to the Land of Clouds, Genma will go to the Land of Stones, Sakura and Lee to the Land of Sand, Konohamaru to the Land of Grass, and Jiraiya, I ask you to stay here, and do anything I say, is that clear?"

"Yes, but what about the Sound and Water nations?" Jiraiya asked.

"I doubt that they can cross the ocean to reach the Water nation, and Naruto would have the whole Sound nations chasing him all over if he was to step foot within the nation. He killed their founder, if all of you recall. Now, there's one thing more that I must point out. He is traveling with another person, a blonde according to Sakura. She also said that this girl is quite powerful, and hearing the ninjutsu she used, I was positive who it was. It is none other than Sasake Urufu." Tsunade informed with a face of the utmost seriousness.

Kurenai and Genma gasped as they heard the Leader of Konoha say the name of the mysterious girl. "You mean you tell us that SHE, of ALL people, is traveling with Naruto when the Kyuubi shall possibly break free. This is horrible." Kurenai said in a frightened manner.

"I'm confused; why would this girl be such an extreme problem?" Lee asked, scratching his chin.

"No one would expect you to know why," Genma started "Sasake Urufu, a member of a prestigious clan (I took the last name of a sight, so forgive me if that's your family name and you are insulted for any reason) from the Village Hidden in the Grass; but they are not so high and mighty now. During that time, a war between Kusagakure and Iwagakure/Village Hidden in the Stones was waging, and the Sasakes were a target of the war, for they were a huge part of the economy. They were the head of all trading that went on in the nation. Without them, there was trade. Without trade, there was less food, money, or even weapons. So they had to protect them more than anyone. Every Sasake died, except for Urufu and her mother, who died of a disease when Urufu was just 5 years old. 3 months later, the Six-Tailed Demon Wolf terrorized the nation. They sacrificed Urufu, seeing how she had nothing to live for, and sealed the demon inside of her.

"The reason it's so bad that they are together is because the Nine Tailed and Six Tailed Demons are brother and sister. You wouldn't exactly say they're friendly toward each other, but once the Fox breaks free, he would release his sister to battle, causing not only destruction on the battlefield, but death to those by it." At the end of the lecture, the younger jonin all went wide eyed.

"So you're saying that, if the Fox is released, ANOTHER DEMON WILL BE RELESED SIMULTANIOUSLY!" Kiba shouted in disbelief.

"Yes, and it's not even positive that they will fight each other. They might want to stretch their legs and kill countless people. The situation was bad before, but now; all life as we know it will be destroyed, no matter what is done after both Demons are freed. Now make haste, there are only 6 days before the Solstice, and time is ticking away." Tsunade said gravely. All the shinobi started on their journeys to their designated nations.

**Naruto and Urufu**

The two shinobi were walking through the forest casually, catching up on each other's history.

"Well, I eat pretty much ramen only. If it's not ramen, there's a high chance I won't touch the stuff. How about you, what do you eat?" The black haired shinobi asked.

"What I eat is pretty much the same as what you do. We have more in common than I thought." The sunglass-wearing Kunoichi stated, staring into space.

"Yea, I guess your right." Naruto responded, scratching his head.

But this happy moment was soon lost, for Kurenai and Kiba were jumping through the trees. All of a sudden, he stopped.

"What's wrong? " Kiba's partner questioned.

"He's nearby. I can smell him." The dog-like shinobi responded, lifting his nose into the air.

"What? Are you sure?" Kurenai asked shockingly.

"I'm positive. LET'S MOVE!" The two black haired ninja lepta at high speeds, Kiba leading the way.

Both of the fugitive shinobi stopped. They sensed the danger. Both of them sprinted away, trying to outrun their foes. They did not keep this up for long, though. They knew that the other two ninja were well fed and very healthy. The Demon Duo could not say the same. They ran into the next clearing they saw, and stopped. The other shinobi followed suit. It eventually came to a stare down. Male vs. Male, Female vs. Female.

"So, once again we face Naruto, but this time, I doubt that you'll break wind at just the right time. I will bring you down." Kiba said, feeding Akamaru a rations pellet.

"I'd like to see you try, Kiba. So, let's not go into a long talk. Let's get to fighting." Naruto demanded, cracking his knuckles and entering a battle stance. Kiba and Akamaru used _Jujin Bunshin/Man-Beast Doppelgangers_, while Naruto evened the playing field and made some Shadow Doppelgangers, and the battle started.

"It's an honor to go up against a member of the Sasake clan. Shall we start?" Kurenai asked her enemy, preparing for battle.

Urufu took off her silver belt, made hand signs, and it was transformed into a masamune (Sephiroth Sword, if that helps). "Yes we shall." Urufu confirms, putting away her sunglasses and revealing her gleaming, golden eyes.

**Naruto vs. Kiba**

The shinobi launched at each other. The Shadow Doppelgangers went up against Akamaru, while the genuine articles faced each other. Kiba tried to use _Shikyaku No Jutsu/ Down on All Fours Technique_ multiple times, but Naruto had surpassed such a feeble technique long ago.

Kiba realized the chips were down. He shouted to Akamaru "Commence Plan B!" The dog (in Kiba's form) nodded in agreement. They both used a smoke bomb; Naruto was completely blinded. When the smoke cleared, there were two more Naruto Doppelgangers.

Naruto chuckled, "So, you're pulling the trick I did at the chunin exams, eh? But unlike you, I can just drop the jutsu, revealing the fraud. Prepare to die." Naruto drops the jutsu, and when the smoke clears, there is no one but Naruto standing, isolated.

"What!? What is this?!" The Kyuubi container yelled in disbelief.

"Up here!" Kiba screams. Naruto looked up, and saw the duo dog team coming straight at him. It was too late to block or dodge. Kiba and Akamaru used their claw like hands to make large slices across his arms and back.

"You've gotten better." Naruto got up. "You're plan was quite clever. As the smoke obscured my vision, you made two copies of yourself and then hid in the trees. You than waited until I was in disbelief to make your move. You got a lot smarter, Kiba. I'll have to put at least half of my possible effort into this battle." Naruto lifted up his head, revealing that his eyes were now the color of the Fox's (which I don not know). "Let's go!"

**Urufu vs. Kurenai**

"This should be easy, I doubt a woman as weak looking as yourself could ever beat me." Urufu mocked, smirking.

"Don't underestimate me. I can be more of a troublesome foe than you'd think." Kurenai replied.

Urufu raised an eyebrow. "Show me."

Kurenai threw a few kunai and fled into a tree. Urufu deflected them and chased the genjutsu specialist. It was an even battle. They each got a couple of blows in, but Kurenai got a big hit and stabbed Urufu in the leg, so she picked up the pace. They proceeded attacking and being blocked by the one on the offensive, but Kurenai could not block Urufu's large sword with her own much smaller kunai. She eventually readied a genjutsu. She fled to the ground and made hand signs. All of a sudden, Urufu saw her home being burnt down, blasts of charka hitting villagers and watching them fall into a pool of their own blood.

"Remember this night?" Kurenai's voice boomed from an unknown area, "This is the night that the beast was sealed inside of you. The genjutsu I used shows the worst night of the person's life, allowing me to go in for the kill while they're paralyzed with fear."

"But you forget that beast is still in me, and…" Urufu said in a maniacal voice. "It loves the show!" After that, the genjutsu stopped.

_"What?? That was one of my most powerful genjutsu! I guess I'll I have to use my best!" _Kurenai thought to herself.

Kurenai prepared her signature jutsu, but Urufu appeared in front of her and made a swing with her oversized sword. She missed her target, or so Kurenai thought. The blonde haired renegade and sliced a large boulder in half. She than kicked it up in the air, aimed for Kurenai, and spoke, _"Chakra Force." _ The chunk of rock sped toward Urufu's air born foe at extremely high speeds, and hit dead on. Kurenai was crushed between a tree (which snapped) and the rock. She used her chakra to shield her body, but she still had a broken arm. She coughed up blood as she bounced on the floor.

_"I'm in trouble! I had to use up most of my chakra to block that enormous attack, and I still broke some bones!" _The jonin thought to her.

Urufu picked up her wounded enemy. She picked up a handful of grass, made had signs and shouted _"Senbons of Earth!"_ She threw the grass, and they turned into senbon in mid-flight, pinning Kurenai against the tree (it didn't hit any vital spots). "Well, Kurenai, you didn't live up to your boast. You weren't troublesome at all!" The Wolf's container took her sword and spit the Konoha jonin in half. The tree she had hit also was cut, so it fell as a result. Urufu moved out of the way, but Naruto wasn't so lucky.

**Naruto vs. Kiba (a little bit before Kurenai is killed)**

The two male shinobi kept exchanging blows, each connecting easily. Naruto was in trouble, for it was two on one, Kiba not giving him any time to do a jutsu. Kiba had the battle in the palm of his hands. Many times he and Akamaru simultaneously punched, or even stabbed Naruto. Eventually, Naruto got a good hit on Kiba, and launched him into a tree. Kiba landed on Akamaru, resulting in his dog being too injured to fight.

"No problem, I bet my other partner wants a piece of you too, so I'll call on him." Kiba wiped some blood onto his finger and did the proper hand signs. _"The Art of Summoning."_ A large, black panther appeared next to Kiba.

"A feline, isn't that against your style, Kiba?" Naruto chuckled.

"Shut up! Fight me!" Kiba shouted in blind fury. The two once again started their fight. Kiba landed many good blows, each knocking Naruto into a tree and causing more blood to ooze from his wounds. The panther was trouble though. Its sharp teeth sank into Naruto's flesh many times, and the claws tore it even more. Kiba started to slow down, putting less effort behind each blow. Naruto smiled, he was about to land the finishing blow. He was preparing the technique when the tree that Urufu cut down fell on him. He lay under the massive piece of nature, with Kiba closing in. Kiba stabbed Naruto in the arm (same one that Kakashi did) while the panther gnawed on his legs. He attempted to slice the other arm, but Naruto grabbed his hand and broke all of his fingers and used his kunai to kill the panther.

He than got up and walked up to Kiba. He said a sentence that rung bells in Kiba's ears, "It's time to repay all the abuse I've taken up 'til now." He used his doppelganger technique, and each one of them stabbed Kiba in a different limb. The original stabbed him in the stomach and jumped up, taking Kiba with him. He took out the kunai and bashed in Kiba's head with the handle, resulting in him hurtling into the ground.

When the smoke cleared, Kiba's lifeless body was visible. Inuzuka Kiba was no more. Urufu healed all of the wounds that were on herself and her partner. They had both defeated two more adversaries, making the chances of saving the world even slimmer. A tear fell from Naruto's eye as he gazed upon his former friend (they were sorta friends). A small piece of humanity was left in Naruto, but who knows if it's enough to help him overcome the beast inside him.

**End of Chapter**

**The battle would've been much more descriptive if I wasn't so tired! Sorry! When I post the next one, I'll update this battle to be more descriptive.**

_**Digital Demon**_


	4. The Bloody Magician

**Sorry for the long pause, mental block. There will be an introduction of another OC in this chapter, which also passed the Mary-Sue test. Time for..! **

**Chapter 4**

The two went back to Lotus Village to buy the clothes again, seeing how the holes weren't exactly a good thing. They used the rest of the money they looted from their fallen foes to buy some food and rest for the night in order to get their strength back. When Naruto woke up five days before the day of reckoning, he got up and noticed he had grown a lot in one night. He had to 7 feet overnight (he was around 5 foot 11 before this). This was obviously a sign of the huge size of the Fox. The physical traits of the Demon Fox were becoming even more apparent as the days passed by. His hands were becoming clawlike and is teeth sharper. He was losing the battle of control in his body, but not by much.

Aside from looks, his personality was changing as well. He felt the sensation to kill, but not the ones that deceived him, but anyone that came in eye contact with him. He could not explain what he felt, this fury bottled up inside his body, angering the Kyuubi as well. So he decided to do just that. He went throughout the village and massacred all to satisfy his bloodlust. When he was done, only blood was left in the poor village.

He stood in pool of blood that seeped into the dirt beneath his feet. Urufu had been standing behind him as he pull his claw-like hand out of the dead man's head. "What have you done?" Urufu asked, flabbergasted.

"The beast in me is emerging. I'm starting to have the urge the kill the innocents of villages, just as the demon caged inside me had." Naruto replied, the fire of hell burning in his eyes. But Urufu just stared in disbelief at a man she thought to be insane at the moment as he wiped the crimson coat of blood off his hand. But she reminisced on the nights that the moon was full, and she be locked in the dungeon as she thrashed around in range, at the mercy of the Six-Tailed Demon Wolf. She remembered those terrible nights where the darkness made he succumb to the wolf's insanity, just to end the sheer discomfort. She remembered the fateful night that she escaped, no more than a week ago, slitting the throats of those thought to be futile in the Demon's eyes. It was that night that she was run out of her village, never to return, so she knew what the disguised shinobi was going through.

"Well, anger aside, where are we going to go? The chances are they were going to alert one of the other nations of the situation, and Konohagakure will find out about the massacre of one of their neighboring villages very soon, so where will we turn?" Urufu asked in a desperate tone.

Naruto snapped his fingers as an idea sparked in his brain, "Gaara."

**Konoha (an hour or so after the Naruto & Urufu segment)**

Tsunade was sitting at her desk doing paperwork with bags under her eyes. The room was silent until Tenten walked into the room with a look of intensity on her face. Tsunade looked up to see the jonin dressed in a white short sleeved shirt and black pants.

"What is it, Tenten?" The Godaime groaned.

"It's Kiba and Kurenai. They're dead beaten to a high extent." Tenten said in sorrow.

"How badly?" Tsunade asked, getting up from her chair.

"Well, Kiba was in a pool of blood ankle deep and had stab marks all over his body, and we could only find the top half of Kurenai." Tenten answered the Hokage.

Tsunade cringed as she pictured the corpses in that condition, and that Naruto was the cause for at least one of them.

"But that's not all. The small village of Lotus Village has been completely massacree, all with lagre marks across their bodies, looking that they've been made by claws**." **Tenten added to the already grim report.

"This is getting out of hand. It is obvious that this too much for any of our own ninja We need to hire a helping hand for this situation. There is only one person that could do a job such as this." The Slug Queen stated,sitting back down.

"Do you mean..?" Tenten started

"Yes, the only person suitable is The Bloody Magician, renown for taking down the target at all costs. He has never failed, and he will, hopefully, not start now."

**Naruto and Urufu**

The two wandered through thesand filled village, searching for the home of the Fifth Kazekage. They eventually spotted the structure, and went to greet the surprisingly young Kazekage. The Beast Duo walked into the brown haired boy's office, at which he was doing paperwork (do they ever do anything else?).

Gaara looked up at Naruto, "Who are you?" He aks with a confused expression.

"It's me, Naruto." Naruto informs.

Gaara's eyes widened, "Naruto! Oh my god! Good to see you! You've changed, a lot." The Kazekage states, observing Naruto's hair and not believing he was being towered over by a former midget.

"Yes, but there are more pressing matters. I am being persued for unknown reasons. My friend Urufu and I seek your help." Naruto said, pointing at his blonde friend.

"Ah, Sasake Urufu. A, presumably, good kunoichi that has the burden of the Demon Wolf. But don't worry, I used to bear a burden such as yours, so your in good company." Gaara said in a cheerful manner.

"You're a lot more cheerful than usual, Gaara, what's gotten into you?" Naruto points out scratching his chin.

"Oh, well, I'm just happy to see you! You must be exhausted, I'll send a message to the most luxurious hotel in the village and you can stay there. Before that, go enjoy yourselves." Gaara said, making a gesture, signaling them to leave. When they left, a pair of people walked into the room, making sure to be unseen by Naruto.

"Does he think he's safe?" The pink haired person asked.

"Yes, he's in a complete state of false security. If not for you two, I never would've known of this terror, and to strike it down. Thank you both, Sakura and Lee."

"Yes, now we can strike when he is at his weakest when his guard is lowered." Lee said proudly.

"The Kyuubi's evil will never see the light of day again." Sakura added.

"Yes, as long as everything goes according to plan." Gaara warns, "only then, can we sleep soundly."

The two unaware targets walked out of the large structure, unaware of the surprises that awaited them.

**Konoha**

Morino Ibiki stood outside the door of the Hokage's office, awaiting the arrival of the fabled "Bloody Magician." After an hour or so of waiting, a tall figure appeared in front of Ibiki. He had a blood re shirt that was visible under his open, large black coat. He had long, red hair that was neatly combed to the side. He had a large sheath on his back, obviously used to carry his weapon. The light from the sun's rays pouring into the reflected off the red and white wolf shaped handle and into Ibiki's eyes. He had a mist headband around his neck. He took his hands out of his pockets to reveal his white gloves. The towering figure looked down upon Ibiki and peered at hi through his black sunglasses.

"Is this the Hokage's office?" The mysterious figure asked.

"Yes, come right in." Ibiki answered. The Bloody Magician walked into the room his black, white souled boots making the old wood beneath his feet creak as a result of his massive weight (he's not fat, tough).

The Hokage greeted the visitor and told him to take a seat. "So you are Joufu, I presume." The Godaime stated.

"Yes, I am Joufu of the Mist Village. My swordsmanship skills are at their best, and my genjutsu's are the toughest and cruelest you'll ever come across. My tracking abilities are incredible as well, but my ninjutsu could be better, but are still acceptable." Joufu boasts.

"Very well, I read all of that in your ad. But I must make this quick. The fate of civilization as we know it is at stake. You have to..." She was cut off by the Joufu's demad of...

"100,000,000 ryou."

"WHAT???!!! THAT'S AN UNBELIEVABLY OUTRAGEOUS PRICE!" Tsunade shouted.

"Maybe you should've left out the 'fate of civilization as we know it' detail. Well, who are the targets." Joufu demanded.

"Uzamaki Naruto and Sasake Urufu." Joufu raised an eyebrow, "They were last seen on the border of Kaze no Kuni/Land of Wind. Seeing how you bosted excellent tracking skills, it shouldn't be too hard to find them." Tsunade informed.

The man smiled with delight, showing off his wolf-like teeth,"No, it won't take long at all. Actually, I'll do this one for 40,000,000 ryou. I'm off." The Bloody Magician left to seek his targets. He went off into he direction of his targets and stopped at the border of the nation. He observed his surrondings and saw dead give away's, such as the remains of trees from battles the pair had fought. The clues eventually led him close enough to his targets to discover their hiding place. "Gotcha."He sneered as he leapt into the horizon.

**Naruto and Urufu**

Naruto lay on the bed of their luxurious room. It was quite large, especially for a hotel room. It was about as big as a one floor home. The tan, shaggy rug covered the whole floor (excluding the bathroom, which had tan tile). The lamp sat in between the two beds, which were covered in blue sheets. The scent of delicious gourmet food drifted through the air.

"So, what's our plan?" Urufu asked vigorously from the base of her bed.

"We should rest here until anything heats up. ANY bad signs, and were out. We can't afford another fight, especially since Gaara's here, and he is really strong." Naruto answered, remembering the fight that he had, oh so long ago.

"Well whatever we do, we have to be sure to stay in the shadows. We don't know if anybody would know either of our faces, seeing how I'm from a royal family, and you..." She dared not finsih the sentance, for the bloodthirsty stare of an animal was targeted at her as a warning. Naruto ran his fingers through his hair, thinking hard on a good strategy to avoid any commotion, so they could live there until word spread, which he knew would happen fast. But nothing came to mind, it felt as though they would be hunted down like animals and die fugitives. He didn't want to live like this. He thought to himself over and over again, "_I will not die this way. No, I can't. I mustn't!"_ He was in a trance of discomfort before Urufu knocked him on the back of his head.

"GET YOURSELF TOGETHER! WE'LL GET THROUGH THIS! TOGETHER!" Urufu encouraged. Naruto looked up at his golden eyed partner and admired her courage. He nodded his head in agreement and they went downstairs to get some dinner.

**Konoha**

Jiraiya casually walked into the Hokage's quarters and sat down. Tsunade was, once more, doing paperwork. She looked up to see her fellow Sennin, and greeted him with a faint smile.

"So, how's the search?" Jiraiya asked seriously.

"It should come to an end soon. I just sent out one of the most elite shinobi you could find, anywhere." Tsunade said gravely, worrying for Naruto's safety.

"Which one?" Jiraiya said, gaining much interest in the subject.

Tsunade lifted her head to reveal her stress worn face, "None other than The Bloody Magician himself."Jiraiya opened his eyes wide with shock and shuffled in his seat uncomfortably.

"So, it's that bad. That man...it's unbearable to think what might happen. "

"Yes, he definitely isn't one I'd usually send to retrieve a loved one, but we're in a desperate situation. He's our last resort."

"Ah, yes. But just in case that doesn't work out, I bought a backup. Come in." He gestured for the mysterious, raven-haired figure to walk in.

Tsunade gasped, almost toppling onto the floor in incredible shock, "It can't be, it's..!"

**Naruto and Urufu**

The pair was walking on the outskirts of town, in a forety area so Urufu could have an advantage in battle, fashioning large hats to shroud their faces.

"It's quite peaceful, if you take in the tranquility, it's quite nice." Urufu pointed out as she walked at the side of the tall shinobi.

"I agree, beca..." But Naruo was interrupted by a shadowy figure in the distance. He quickly concluded that it was a shinobi, seeing how it moved at incredible speeds.

"We have to go, now." Naruto tugged on Urufu's arm, and they fled. Naruto glanced back multiple times, the figure growing closer and closer with each glance. He eventually realized that the enemy was faster, so they had to stand and fight.

The tall figure slammed on the ground as he stopped only inches away from his target. He stared into the vibrant blue eyes of Naruto. Urufu fell backward in awe as she looked upon the man. Naruto did not know why, for she was as tough as him, and he stood strong.

"Would you be Uzamaki Naruto?" Joufu (who else) asked.

"In the flesh." He announced proudly.

"Good." The tall man answered, and kneed Naruto in the stomach and threw him into a nearby tree. Naruto quickly got to his feet and mocked, "Strong, aren't we?" He lunged at his foe, just to be dodged and look up in the air, confused. The Bloody Magician had jumped very high. He chuckled meniachly, "I think it's time to play with your head." He started to fade away.

Naruto's head filled with strange noises. Bloodcurdling screams, pleads for help, and other terrible noises rang through his ears. He looked down at Urufu, who was screaming in pain. He couldn't hear it, for the noises in his head were too loud, but he could tell by her cringed face and widely opened mouth. He fell on his knees, trembling in sheer horror. He looked up to see pitch blackness. But, every 20 seconds or so, there was a brief flash of light, and a bloody corpse was shown. With each flash, another lifeless body was added to the pile.

After 10 flashes or so, the final piece was added to the puzzle. Naruto stood above the pile of bodies, his claw-like hands a dark crimson, smirking one of an evil sort. Tears filled his eyes as he saw the familiar faces of Tsunade, Sakura, Jiraiya, and other loved ones. Joufu's raspy voice rang through Naruto's head.

"HA HA HA HA! This is a genius genjutsu of my own creation.It shows a great fear of the enemy, but not just any fear..."there was a long pause, and the eerie silence made Naruto's skin crawl, "...but a fear that will inevitably become reality!" Naruto screamed in disbelief, "NO!!!!!", and he collapsed on the floor, tears running down his cheeks.

"HA HA HA HA HA! There's no use in fighting it. This is your future. You have a beast inside you and a beast you shall become! HA HA H..." But his, generally annoying, laugh stopped and the illusion was shattered. Urufu had tackled him to the ground, ready to kill him with her large masamune. He escaped her grasp with ease and continued laughing.

"Oh, Urufu, didn't I teach you better?" The sinister man chuckled.

"Huh, taught, what's he mean?"" Naruto said between large gasps of breath.

"The Bloody Magician, hailing from Kirigakure/The Village Hidden In The Mist, is one of the most brutal genjutsu specialists alive. His victims have been found going insane as a result of his hed-games. He also is an expert swordsman, trained by many, surpassed by few. His odd combo gave him his nickname. His brutality is unmatched; if he were to kill a person, he would first toy with them, torturing them with brutal genjutsu. He would than kill them in a horrible manner, whether it was severing their head or ripping out their intestines." Urufu explained, shuddering at every detail.

"How do you know so much about him?" Naruto was standing next to his partner.

"Because..." She paused before she said in a horrific whisper, "this man is my father." Naruto raised an eyebrow while Joufu laughed, harder than ever, "Oh, poor little Urufu, scared of your own father, are you? Well, maybe if you hadn't run away when I offered you further training, you'd be hunting with me rather than being hunted by me!" His laughing showed off his wolf-like teeth, making Naruto tremble in terror.

"Well, enough talk, I'd like to get home and relax for once, so, come fight!" Joufu intrigued. The pair had their hearts set on finishing the fight, and leapt forward. Urufu, who had made her belt into her masamune, made a mighty swig at her father. He glipped backwards, blade missing by centimeters, and countered with a hard bash to the side with a bash of his swords handle. Urufu staggered, tasting blood, but fought harder still. She made hand signs and screamed _"Tree Root Constriction!"_

Thick roots bursted from the floor, preparing to squeeze the life out of Joufu. But Joufu reacted quickly, and made hand signs so fast, they were nothing more than a blur. _"Jutsu Reversal!" _The roots retreated back into the soil, and bursted out in front of Urufu and wrapped themselves around her. She struggled, gasping for air as the roots gripped her tighter by the second.

"Poor little Urufu, don't you get it?" Joufu said in a sinister whisper, "You can't beat me, you never could. Not when I slaughtered those insolent fools known as our relatives, and not now. So just give in to the roots squeezing you of all the life in that pathetic body of yours, just as your pathetic brother did." Urufu looked up at her father, panting, and narrowed her eyes angrily. She sliced through the roots like butter, and kneed the surprised Urufu in the nose with a loud crunch. She than kicked him into a tree. She stood over the dazed man, who than struggled to get up.

He spoke on a weak voice, "Good, you've gotten better. I applaud you." He paused to coiugh up lood, "But still not good enough." Urufu angily swung the masamune to split the Bloody Magician in half. But, to her surprise, her sword shattered, sending shiny shards throught the vicinity. Urufu fell back, stunned. Joufu rose, laughing insanely as blood poured out of his nose.

"Ahh, not thinking outside the box are you, Urufu? Or as Kakashi would say it 'looking for hidden meanings within meanings.'" Naruto cursed at himself as he remembered what he had done to Kakashi, "Well, you didn't think I wear this jacket as a fashion statement did you? If you did, than you are sadly mistaken. THIS is why I wear it!" He opened his jacket to reveal a thick plate of metal on the inside of the jacket, "A substance of my own creation. Nearly unbreakable, yet as flexible as paper. It's ingenious, if I say so myself. Now, prepare to die, my daughter." He raised his enormous sword, ready to hack away at the helpless kunoichi. But he was tackled by Naruto, who had recovered from his horrific experience.

"Ugh, all right. I'm finishing this right now." Naruto attempts to make hand sighs, but is hit in the gut by Joufu's boney knee. Joufu than grabbed Naruto, and bit him on the arm with his razor sharp teeth. Naruto screamed in agony as his blood shot down his arm.

Joufu let him down, "Now you shall die together!" Naruto was about to pass out when he saw a shadowy figure jump in front of him and fend off Joufu's blow. After that, he passed out.


	5. The Return of Uchiha More to be added

**Sorry for that long pause. I coudn't think of anything and stopped. But now Im back. Thois is only a fraction of the chapter. I just wanted to post this so y'all know Im back. I'll soon update this chapter to it's full length.**

**Chapter 5**

**Konoha**

The raven haired figure slowly walked into the room. Tsunade stared in disbelief. She had seen the person staring her in the face die a year ago. But to her surprise, the Uchiha stood before her. "Well," she said, calming down, "I can certainly say this is nothing short of a surprise, Itachi."

Itachi smirked and said arrogantly, "You didn't honestly think my little brother disposed of me, did you? By no means was he easily disposed of, but I had already new that I would be the victor once I lost my arm."

Tsunade cocked an eyebrow, "Why is this? Most people are distraught when they lose an arm in such a close battle."

"Let's just say Orichimaru wasn't the only one that had an interest in snakes. I knew that my brother would come and try to defeat me soon, and I didn't want him to succeed. I took every precaution by training harder and practicing with my Manyeko Sharingan. But I knew it wasn't enough… So to ensure that I lived, I found a way to regenerate myself."

Tsunade stared at him in disbelief, but her face did not show it, and Jiraiya looked up from the wall he was comfortably leaning against, "But… how?"

"I started studying reptiles to see if I could attain that quality. To have such an advantage against an opponent would be beyond helpful, so I knew I had to obtain it. Eventually I was able to copy this property, how I will not convey, seeing how you might use this against me or inform others."

"So after my arm was cut off, I immediately went and killed my brother and, as it may have looked, myself. But after the battlefield was cleared, my arm started the cycle. First it reformed my outer appearance, than started with my organs, bones, and etcetera. This took a long time, as one should think, but in about 6 months, I would say, my body was back."

"How is that possible," Tsunade questioned, "Even if you could regenerate, your brain was destroyed, which would stop all functions including that ability."

"Well, the ability reacts to the chakra I have in parts of my body. So before a battle that I believe I will need it, I place large portions of chakra into different limbs of my body. This is quite strenuous to maintain, but the more chakra I have in a certain part of my body, the quicker any parts around it will regenerate. For example, since I had put a large portion of chakra in my arm, it was able to regenerate my whole body, or at least until it could produce its own chakra."

"This ability only pertains to loss of limb though. It will not heal a large gash or cut quicker. That's the only flaw I could find in the whole thing, other than the distributing of the chakra." Itachi stopped talking, pulled out some delicious pokey, and just looked at Tsunade's face, waiting to see the enjoyable reaction she would have if she were like the others he had told.

But to his disappointment, she simply said "So, correct me if I'm wrong in summary, the only way to kill you is to completely destroy your body."

He took a bite out of his favorite food and said, "Or destroy enough of it so the small amount of me that wasn't destroyed didn't have enough chakra to restore my body. In either situation, I'd be done. My whole arm barely made the cut for it."

"If you were to lose an arm but still survive, "Jiraiya started, showing signs of life for the first time in a while, "Would there be two of you running around?"

"Good question, but no. I only have one life force, so there can only be one of me. But I could use the body to make people believe that I was dead if I were on the run. But I don't plan on using that, or running from Special Ops, or having people chasing me hoping to claim the price on my head."

"Why is that?" Tsunade said with interest.

"My price for catching Naruto is to no longer be marked as a Renedgade Ninja."


End file.
